Episode 97
The forty-fifth episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-seventh in total) was broadcast on January 31, 2011. It adapts The United States of Hetalia 2 from the third published volume and Checkmating Poland from the extra stories. Plot Summary The Location of the Axis Using a radio, England intercepts the transmissions of the Axis Powers, thereby discovering their location. As a yellow flash whizzes by him, England laughs at the Axis' idiocy in becoming shipwrecked again and at how easy it is to find them, remarking that English technology is the best of the countries fighting in WWII. Sudden laughter startles England, who turns back and sees France, America and Russia at the radio, who have just discovered the Axis' location. France and America then agree to drop in on the Axis at their location, as Russia laughs and China appears next to them, to England's annoyance. The United States of Hetalia 2 The narrator then describes how the Allied Forces went after the Axis immediately, and got separated on the way there. America and China are then seen facing towards the ocean from the beach, America wondering why they came to the island the same way the Axis did. He also ponders how they managed to lose communication with each other. China worries about survival on the deserted island, and quickly resolves to not worry about England, France and Russia and instead concentrate on finding food, shelter and water. China tells America that without finding shelter they would surely die or be forced to share body heat, but America instead finds a nearby cave before China is even finished talking. Shocked, China then tells America that they still need to find food, only to have America reveal a stash of junk food from beneath his shirt. China starts chastising America for bringing only unhealthy foods with him, and reminds him that he will grow fat if he only eats junk food. America shrugs the comments off, and instead offers China a chocolate bar, which China eagerly accepts. Suddenly remembering to find the others, China and America decide to journey to a hilltop to look for France, England and Russia. America laughs on the hike to the top, while China trails behind, exhausted. The two stand on the top of the hill and take in the sunset in the west, remarking at its beauty. They are both silent for a moment, until America suggests that he make easy money by putting a hotel on the hilltop, while China agrees to supply cheap labor to the business. Laughing together, the narrator notes that the two completely forgot about searching for the others. Inflicting Poland Rule As Poland and Lithuania play a game of chess, Lithuania manages to trap Poland's king and checkmate him. Recognizing his victory, Lithuania lightly taunts Poland, to which Poland replies that a great country such as he could get out of the trap. Lithuania tells Poland that he'll always win at games that require him to use his brain. Poland then forcefully reminds Lithuania of the "Poland Rule" stating that Poland could to whatever he wanted, starting to knock the pieces off the chessboard. Lithuania panics at how a simple game of chess could turn so brutal, as Poland laughs maniacally. The view is then switched to Poland wearing a girls' Gakuen Hetalia Uniform, poking Lithuania to ask if he looked good, to which Lithuania replied that he did, if he was a "seventh-grade prep school girl". Character Appearances *England *France *America *Russia *China *Lithuania *Poland Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *China: Yuki Kaida *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Poland: Kazutada Tanaka English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *England: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *America: Eric Vale *Russia: Jerry Jewell *China: Clarine Harp *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Poland: Ryan Bijan Trivia *The ending sequence of this episode contains a group shot of the Allies, and a close-up shot of England. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes